


Crowned

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Responsibility, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "Greek mythology, Hektor/Andromache, uneasy lies the head that (almost) wears the crown"</p><p>at the 3-sentence ficathon: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html#</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned

From her window, she can see the enemies of Troy amassed, the men who've come to kill her husband, her children, her people, to take her and sisters as prizes, stored in their houses with stolen gold and shields ripped from dead men's hands.

She says nothing, tends to the baby, and smiles with warmth, with confidence in victory, as her husband, drenched in sweat and Greek blood, falls wearily into her arms, as she strokes his hair while he kisses her stomach.

He tells her, "My father, in his wisdom, once said that the queen's crown is heavier than the king's"; it is not an apology to her (he has no choice, just as she does not), but a word of admiration for the grace with which she bears her burden; Andromache simply smiles and says, "Nonsense."


End file.
